


Beautiful

by Sing_me_another_melody (CaptainofBookNerdUniverse)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Yuuri with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/Sing_me_another_melody
Summary: Yuuri grows out his hair, and Victor adores it.





	Beautiful

 

Victor is infatuated with Yuuri’s hair. Over the past few months after Yuuri had moved into Victor’s apartment in St. Petersburg, Yuuri had let his hair grow out.

It’s not as long as when Victor had flowing, silver locks - no where near as long - but Yuuri’s was just long enough that the ends went a little over his shoulders.

Sometimes Yuuri would let Victor braid his hair. On Some nights, much like this one, they would stay up to watch t.v. on the couch, Victor stretched out along the length of it, and Yuuri would plop himself in between Victor’s legs, his back facing him with enough space so that victor could reach out a comb his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. When he does, Yuuri lets out a soft, contented sigh, and leans back a little for more.

Victor then brings his other hand up and starts braiding. Although Yuuri’s hair is too short to do anything elaborate with, and styling someone else’s hair is a little more difficult since Victor was only used to styling his own, he manages to give Yuuri a little side braid. One that starts at his temple, ending at the base of his skull. Victor comes up to kiss the side of Yuuri’s neck, pinching the end of the braid since he didn’t have a hair tie.

He can’t help the small burst of warmth blooming from the center of his chest.

“You’re beautiful, moya lyubov,” he murmurs against Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri blushes against him, the pale skin of his neck growing red under Victor’s lips.

He turns his head towards Victor, resulting in the braid slipping from Victor’s fingers. The braid slowly becomes undone as Yuuri kisses him. His mouth soft and warm as it moves against Victor’s. His tongue probes and explores Victor’s mouth as Victor explores his.

Victor doesn’t mind. As long as every braiding session ends like this, he doesn’t mind at all.

 

~~~

 

Victor remembers nearly choking on his tea one morning when Yuuri walks into their kitchen. The natural light streaming from the window bounces off of him just right, causing parts of Yuuri’s shoulder-length hair to turn a lighter shade of brown.

Victor could only stare as his fiance turns towards him, tilting his head a little to the right, giving the light more hair to bless, and in that moment, Yuuri looks _ethereal_.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Victor almost melts at the affectionate nickname.

“Uh huh,” is all Victor can manage at the moment, still clutching his cup of tea which, when he looks back later, is amazing he hadn’t dropped it right then and there.

“What?” Yuuri asks when Victor doesn’t answer, he tries to take a step forward.

Instantly, Victor holds up a hand to stop him because if Yuuri moves then the image would be gone forever, and Victor really wants this imprinted into his brain. Wants the images of sun-bathed Katsuki Yuuri, with the most beautiful hair in existence, tattooed on his skin somewhere.

Instead, he settles on whipping out his phone and snapping a picture.

“See?” Victor says, a heart-shaped smile growing on his face as he holds up the phone for Yuuri to see.

“Don’t you look beautiful?”

Yuuri groans and hides his face in his hands.

“My hair looks so messy,” he says into his palms.

Victor chuckles and goes over to him, planting a light kiss on his forehead.

“I think it’s charming.” Victor places another kiss on Yuuri’s temple.

And if Victor stares a little too long at this particular photo when Yuuri’s walking Makkachin or out buying them groceries, then no one needs to know.

 

~~~

 

Victor dies and goes to heaven every time Yuuri ties his hair back into a small ponytail. Strands that are too short to be tied back with the rest of his hair fall forward to frame his face. They curl around his round cheeks, emphasizing the warmth in his eyes and the pink in his lips.

They’re both in the middle of practice, but Victor can’t help skating over to his precious Yuuri and places both of his hands on the sides of Yuuri’s face, fingers tangling with the silky strands that he loves oh so much as he brings his face closer.

“Victor, we’re in the middle of practice,” Yuuri scolds but brings his hands up on top of Victor’s anyways.

“Oh, but Yuuri,” Victor whines. “You were just too beautiful I couldn’t help myself.”

Yuuri blushes just as they hear Yurio scream “Gross!” at them from the side of the rink.

Yuuri mumbles something about going back to practice his routine and tries to move away, but before he does, Victor’s hand slips behind Yuuri’s head and into his hair before pulling out the hair tie.

The rest of Yuuri’s hair falls to the side of his face as he looks up at Victor with a look of startled surprise and mild annoyance.

Yuuri sighs.

“Victor, give that back,” he says reaching for it, but Victor skates away. Gliding effortlessly across the ice.

“If you want it, you’re going to have to catch me first,” Victor says cheerfully.

A smile tugs at the corners of Yuuri’s mouth before he starts after Victor, his dark hair flowing out behind him.

Yakov screams at them to get back to work.

 

~~~

 

Victor freezes as he reads the words written on the calendar: _Haircut appointment @ 1:00_.

The words were written in Yuuri’s handwriting, and Victor’s heart breaks just a little at the offending words.

Victor continues to stare at it as if he could make them disappear.

The appointment is scheduled for Friday, two days from today.

 _It should be enough time to convince Yuuri to not get his hair chopped off_ , Victor thought.

At that moment, Yuuri walks in through the front door, arms full of groceries.

“Vitya, I’m home,” he calls out, toeing off his shoes by the door.

“Yuuri!” Victor wails at the top of his lungs, and he hears groceries crash to the ground and footsteps rushing over to their kitchen.

Suddenly, Yuuri is standing there. Eyes full of concern, raking over Victor’s form searching for any injuries or anything that might have elicited such a response from his fiance.

“Victor, what happened? What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, his eyes wide with worry.

“Why are you cutting your hair?” Victor half-shouts as he jabs his finger towards the calendar.

Yuuri blinks.

“What?”

“Your hair -” Victor continues to point at the calendar, “why are you cutting it?”

Yuuri continues to stare at Victor a little longer before crossing his arms across his chest, his eyebrows drawing together in clear irritation.

“Victor, I thought something was seriously wrong.”

“But moya lyubov, something is wr -”

Yuuri cuts Victor off with a curt, “If the eggs are smashed, you’re going out and getting us new ones.” before turning around and stalking out of the kitchen.

Victor does end up having to get them new eggs.

 

~~~

 

Friday creeps up on him like a lion in the brush.

Victor had pleaded, begged, and even cried, but Yuuri was having none of it, so Victor had decided to sulk instead.

It wasn’t that Victor detested the idea of Yuuri with his short hair - Yuuri looked beautiful in short or long hair regardless.

But Yuuri had let his hair grow out for so long that Victor had gotten attached to it.

Victor sighed, body relaxing even more into the couch when Yuuri enters their apartment through the door. Back from his hair appointment.

Victor makes a move to get up from the couch to greet him but stops when he catches sight of Yuuri.

Yuuri stands by the door, hands fidgeting and feet shifting, a clear sign that he’s nervous.

Yuuri still had his long hair, but what really caught Victor’s attention was that they now cascaded over his shoulders in loose curls.

 _Beautiful_.

“Um, surprise?” Yuuri says, eyes flitting to different places across the room.

“I decided to go for a perm instead of cutting it. Mila helped me pick a style. D-do you like it?” Yuuri stuttered, finally looking at Victor.

In an instant, Victor crosses the room and places his hands on the sides of Yuuri’s face.

“Oh, moya zvezda. Of course! You look stunning!”

At Victor’s answer, Yuuri gives a sigh of relief.

“Good, because I really wasn’t sure, and Mila wasn’t making it any easier helping me pick. Did you know how many perm styles there are?”

Victor laughs before putting a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri returns it happily, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck as Victor’s hand goes to the back of Yuuri’s head, tangling in the soft curls there.

Victor feels as if he’d fallen in love all over again.

 

 


End file.
